mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Henderson vs. Hiromitsu Kanehara
The fight was in the second round of the Rings King of Kings 1999 tournament. The Fight The first round began. Kanehara landed a leg kick. Henderson landed three short rights and ate one. He stuffed a trip and landed an uppercut as Kanehara was on the way up. It was illegal, to the nose. The fight was paused. Henderson was given a yellow card. Kanehara stalked. Well he's on the outside at least. Henderson blocked a high kick. They clinched. Henderson kneed the body twice and broke eating one, landed a right and ate one. Kanehara touched his nose. He landed a leg kick. He was touching it and talking. 'Use your jab.' Kanehara landed a leg kick and a right hand. Henderson landed a right and six uppercuts and kneed the body, a hard right uppercut. He tossed Kanehara aside and stuffed an ankle pick. Kanehara's nose was pretty bloody now. The fight was paused to check it. They cleaned it up and the fight continued. The crowd chanted 'Kanehara' as they did shaking hands. Henderson blocked a pair of high kicks and ate a front kick. Henderson blocked a front kick and dropped Kanehara with a right. He sprawled stuffing a single. Henderson worked a guillotine. He was standing, both hands on the back of Kanehara's neck pressing him down. They were stood up. Kanehara was talking as he walked to a neutral corner. Kanehara landed a leg kick. Henderson blocked a body kick and they clinched. The ref stepped in to straighten Kanehara's foot tape. Henderson looked frustrated. Two minutes left. Henderson caught a high kick and got a double. He let Kanehara up. Kanehara landed a right and they clinched, he kneed the body. Henderson replied twice to the body, once to the face. He landed a left hook and blocked a high kick. Kanehara narrowly missed a fancy front kick. Henderson landed a right uppercut and they clinched. He kneed the body. Henderson stuffed a trip and let Kanehara up where he rolled. They clinched. Kanehara seemed gassed. Henderson got a trip to side control. He stepped over towards a crucifix or a reverse triangle. He worked towards the reverse triangle. He also worked towards a kimura meanwhile. Kanehara gave up the back. Henderson patted Kanehara's back and let him up. Bloooody nose. Kanehara landed a good leg kick. He landed a blocked front kick high. Henderson blocked a high kick and ate a leg kick. They clinched. The first round ended. 10-9 Henderson despite the point deduction. The second round began and they shook hands. Henderson blocked an axe kick and dodged a spinning back kick. He had the standing back, stuffed an ankle pick and turtled Kanehara up. 'Watch your ankle.' Henderson worked a guillotine. Kanehara tried to stand. It was tight. Henderson backed off. They clinched. 'Right hook!' his corner yelled. Henderson broke with a pair of big right hands. He blocked a high kick. Both men looked a bit tired. Henderson checked a leg kick. They clinched. He got a trip to side control. Just effortless and skillful takedowns. If only elbows. Henderson thought about it, you could tell. Kanehara rolled to guard, Henderson stood. Henderson sprawled stuffing a single. They stood to the clinch. Henderson kneed the body. He took the back dragging him down. He backed off and let him up. Kanehara was slow to get up. Henderson caught a leg kick and they clinched. He broke with a big missed uppercut. They clinched again. Henderson looked just as tired. He got another trip to side control. Henderson stepped over to north-south working a north-south choke. He was really working it. The ref stepped in to pause the fight... What? They stood them up. What? Henderson ate a right and ran out of the corner, ate another and they clinched. Henderson got a trip to half-guard. One minute. Kanehara regained guard. The ref stood them up relatively quickly. Thirty. They clinched and Kanehara worked the body. Henderson kneed the body twice and again. He had the standing back. He sprawled stuffing a single, Kanehara turned the corner towards a double just as the second round ended. I gave it two rounds to nothin' for Hendo. Judge 1 scored it as Henderson, Judge 2 scored it as a draw, judge 3 scored it as Henderson. Majority decision.